


Safe and sound

by rosalina2124



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Jake gets hurts on a mission will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most????I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you goWhen all those shadows almost killed your lightI remember you said don't leave me here aloneBut all that's dead and gone and passed tonightJust close your eyes, the sun is going downYou'll be alright, no one can hurt you nowCome morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound
Kudos: 2





	Safe and sound

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to relax as I realize it’s just Cassie,I’m alright. Albeit in the last postion I want to be in,I got shot at with an arrow,and it landed,in my shoulder,deep. They got me the heck out of dodge,through the door,and back to the library,to Jenkins. It happened quickly from there,he saw what was going on,and got me into medical right away. And onto a table,on my side,and he managed to get everyone to go,except for her,she wanted to stay,to comfort,to help. They just cut my shirt off,I’m bleeding badly,and they need to get this out,which is going to suck big time. “Easy,it’s just me Jake,shh,we need to get this out of you,Jenkins is going to numb you to make it easier”she says softly as I hear him clinking around,setting up the syringe for the anesthetic. Once it’s ready I sense him come up behind me,and he puts a cool rough hand on my side,steady. “Just a quick pinch lad,then you won’t feel a thing”he says as I take in a breath,this will be the worst part,but I know if I can get through it I’ll get comfortably numb.

I feel the pinch,then a intense burning sensation then it lets up,and I’m numb,I can’t feel anything,which is good,I don’t want to feel anything. I try to relax as he cleans up the area around the wound,then it’s time,I’m ready to get this over with. “I’m going to get this out of you lad,try to relax,it shouldn’t hurt,but you’ll feel some tugging”he says as I nod,too tired to say anything as I feel her place a cool hand on my cheek,getting me to look at her. I do so as I feel some tugging,he’s right in that it doesn’t hurt,but the tugging is annoying. It takes a little bit,but he finally gets the arrow out,in once piece,but I start bleeding again,more than I was. I feel him hold pressure,and it’s working somewhat. We stay like this for awhile,then it stops,then It’s time for stitches. 

I let him do it,it’s more tolerable than having the arrow pulled out,but it still takes a bit,then he’s pretty much done. “I’m going to wrap your shoulder,then give you something for pain and to prevent infection”he says gently squeezing my good shoulder. “OK,I’m tired”I say softly,I’m exhausted everything that has happened to me today has taken it out of me. And I feel safe enough to be vulnerable,I know they won’t judge me one way or the other. “I know guy,you’re being so brave,we’re almost there Jake,I promise”she says softly carding a cool hand through my hair. I let him wrap my shoulder,that’s the easiest bit. Then it’s time for me to roll over,so he can give me a potion,to take away some of the pain,and prevent infection from developing.

I let them help me,it’s not too bad,but my head is swimimng at first,the change of position getting to me a little bit. I let him give me the vial,and I take the potion,it’s nasty,but I know it’ll help. Then I hand it back to him,and my energy is zapped. I find myself leaning foward,hands on my knees and I feel her guide my head to her shoulder for a minute. “Your all done guy,we’re going to get you to bed alright”she says softly,cool hand resting on the nape of my neck. We stay like this for a moment,then it’s time to move me. I let her help me stand,I’m wobbly for a moment,but then I’m alright. Then they guide me to the extra bedroom,where we stay if any of us ends up getting hurt. Once there I let her and Jenkins deposit me on the bed gently,getting me under the covers,then he leaves,just leaving me and her. She gets up on the bed beside me,and lays down,letting me lie against her,seeking comfort. “Get some sleep guy,I’ll be here if you need anything Jake”she says gently placing a cool hand on my cheek. Before I know it I’m out like a light,the last thoughts on my mind being if I’ll be alright,if I’ll get through this.


End file.
